Angel for my Vampira
by annnne
Summary: AU When God realized that vampires are destroying life's established equilibrium He sent one maverick angel to correct the incorrect. Bella slightly OOC. Full summary inside EXB
1. Prologue: Fallen

**Summary: **

[AU] When God realized that vampires are gradually destroying life's established equilibrium, He sent one of His messengers to fix it. A clueless and oddly sarcastic angel was chosen among the rest to be delivered from heaven to earth's surface to balance the imbalanced. Meet Isa Bella, an angel with a sharp tongue. She kept wondering, why among His other angels did God choose her, the indifferent little misfit? Rather than the brave and loyal Gabriel, why she? And here comes Edward, the nosy mind reading vampire. How the hell does he fit in the already complicated picture? [ExB]

A/N: I'm sorry I didn't continue my other one. :( I'm sorry if some facts are inaccurate and made up. Apparently, someone didn't do their home work diligently. Sorry for the crappy grammar.

* * *

Prologue:

It was all blurred for Isabella. The sun, shinned so brightly up high, was not helping her in anyway possible. It was even actually mocking her. For a moment there, she had the urge to switch to another master and worship the latter like crazy.

"_Yeah, right, Bella." _she berated herself sarcastically.

As if her conscience would let her. And as if she would even dare. Heck, she couldn't even put herself to think the unthinkable "_what ifs"_ of doing that. It would just make her extremely guilty and now was not exactly the best time to be moping around on how a bad girl she had been. Nor also the best time to decipher ways to appease her disloyalty to the Almighty One just to ease her bothered guilt. Besides she would have lots of time doing that later in the purgatory while she does her _real_ job.

Right now, she had to know where those _nuisance_s were and finish her mission soon so that she could go back to her comfort zone, the purgatory.

Where was she anyway? _"Not in Heaven, that, I am so sure of." _

She groaned as dull pain traveled on the low sides of her back, "_Its really great being human, you feel pain in the worst times possible." _

What the heck generously cushioned her fall, anyway? Whatever it is, it should go straight down.

She blinked, trying desperately to adjust her eyes to the blinding whiteness flooding her eyes. She couldn't fully open her lids. They were too heavy and the light was really becoming annoying now.

Bella tried lifting her right hand to shade her eyes but realized that her whole body feels numb. Wonderful. Her first memorable experience as a human is how she had become pathetically and helplessly catatonic. Now, she somewhat understands why those pathetic earthlings are so fond of killing their borrowed lives from the Almighty.

"_Somewhat,"_

Her thoughts were abruptly cut short when she felt a shadow blocking the sun's taunting rays. "_Finally!" _she breathed a sigh of relief._ "Someone found me after three hundred decades of waiting_."

She couldn't make out the silhouette for her lids were still proudly rebelling against their master. And the entity was wearing a lot of shiny objects that conveniently made it more impossible for her to adjust her human eyes to the light. Great. All she could tell just was the image was huge and bulky but contoured like a human nonetheless and not to mention extremely sparkly. What the heck was this guy's wearing? He looked like a Christmas tree that had been wrapped by a roll of glimmering garlands around his body from head to toe.

"Is she hurt? Oh, poor dear," A gentle feminine voice had said. "I think she's unconscious."

The injured girl moved her gaze under thick lashes to the voice's owner. The latter was besides the huge silhouette who, as she presumed, was peering down at her. It was one of those female species of earth's superior beings that she had deduced from the gentle curves of the woman's body and also like the big guy, this one was also shimmering like crazy.

"_What the heck are these humans wearing around their body?" _

She tried to open her mouth but the numbness wouldn't let her.

"_Stupid, weak human body,"_

"We better call your father, Em. She looks hurt. We better not move her just yet."

Bella couldn't make out the words. They were talking too fast for her inferior human ears to understand plus the approaching headache is starting to fill her head. Her half opened eyes were starting to get heavier and heavier meaning her consciousness was being drained away from her.

Another human thing. They sleep too darn much when they're hurt.

* * *

A/N: I know Bella is slightly OOC but please give her a chance. Reviews please. :D Thanks. If there's any questions, don't hesitate to ask.


	2. Chapter 1: Assigned

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. So you can't sue me, Stephanie Meyer. Ha! XD

**Summary: **

[AU] When God realized that vampires are gradually destroying life's established equilibrium, He sent one of His messengers to fix it. A clueless and oddly sarcastic angel was chosen among the rest to be delivered from heaven to earth's surface to balance the imbalanced. Meet Isa Bella, an angel with a sharp tongue. She kept wondering, why among His other angels did God choose her, the indifferent little misfit? Rather than the brave and loyal Gabriel, why she? And here comes Edward, the nosy mind reading vampire. How the hell does he fit in the already complicated picture? [ExB]

A/N: In respond to the only one who had given me a review: Bella was not being bitchy and all snooty. She's not French to be like that to begin with. Just kidding. XP Anyway, her OOC-ness was not about being a bitch. She's just amazingly and irritatingly sarcastic. And if I stopped her character to be like then our story would cease to exist. I'm so sorry. I just can't.

Anyway, I would like to thank all the people who added this fic to their faves and for some who passed by and didn't even bother to drop a tiny review. Haha. Kidding. Bella's character is rubbing off on me.

Seriously though, thanks. XP Again, forgive my lousy grammar.

* * *

Chapter One:

My name was not Isabella all the time. In fact it was never were Isabella until Peter changed it. He just made it Isabella for the sake of human banality. He said it was better than my original but I disagree with him. He said that Isabella was more acceptable in human's world rather than my old one.

I liked my old one. I liked Issa Bella better than its human counter part. Issa bella meant Jesus is beautiful. I had that name as long as I remembered. Here in paradise, we have no memory of our past lives. We don't need it anyway. I don't. I am part of the indescribable creatures lingering around the corners of heaven. We are what you humans call, angels. We are the messengers of God and His knights.

But I have never met Him. God that is.

That was why when Peter told me that He had a special assignment for me, I was stunned.

"Why me?" I asked, confused.

"Issa Bella, you should not question—"

"Oh, right. Right, right…sorry. What is it?"

"What is what?" he asked, raising a brow.

Geez. _What_ is a used interrogatively in asking for the specification of an identity, genius. But of course, you don't know that, seeing that all you could do is flaunt the fact that you have the big, golden key to the gates of Heaven and be such a prat.

"What is the assignment, Peter?" I muster all the calmness I could manage in my tone.

"To balance the imbalance." He said.

I looked at him, waiting for more details but he didn't breathe a single word.

"And?"

"And what?" he looked lost.

He sure likes to use the word "what" for someone who holds the key to all life's answers. "And?" I insisted.

He just stared at me.

"Balance the imbalance!" I blurted incredulously. "Surely it's not just that."

"It is not."

They said that when you enter heaven, your humanity leaves you. All the memory you had would fade away. The personality you hold would, as they say, ebb away. You would just move by instinct.

I wonder what personality Peter holds.

"What is it then?" I was getting annoyed now. The souls in the purgatory won't find heaven by themselves, thank you very much. I have lots to do.

"Immortality is a big no-no for us, angel." He started.

"And?" it's really difficult to conduct a proper conversation with these lots. Apparently explaining is too cool for them

He just stared at me again.

Ugh! My lack of patience is killing me. "What?" I asked. "Do you mean, Peter?"

"You would be sent down to earth to fix the imbalance, Issa Bella." He said, turning his back on me. "He chose you."

"Why?" I called back.

"Don't question Him, angel." And he left.

Before things get more complicated, I found myself falling.

Literally falling.

The dive towards the Earth's crust at break neck speed was no cloud nine. Clearly, heaven was cutting short for failing to send me via first class.

"_You're Isabella now, angel. You are human, remember that. You feel pain and hunger. It would be new to you. This would be a challenge."_

A challenge alright, heck, I don't even know my purpose here. All I know is to balance the imbalance. Whatever that would mean if I ever did find out after I survive this. At what life had thrust me at this exact moment, it was the least of my problem. I closed my eyes shut. I was still falling in an amazing speed that I vaguely estimate as a million miles per minute.

"Dear God."

I had known that the rebellion of my lids had finally subsided when I could finally open them. Fluttering them slowly, I was cautious that there might be another blinding whiteness to greet my inexperienced eyes.

And when I open them, I almost felt my heart beat paused. Had it not been for the pair of molten eyes, I wouldn't dare in my whole existence to scream.

"She's awake."

* * *

A/N: Again, reviews are highly appreciated. :) This chapter is a little draggy, sorry about that. If there are any questions, please don't hesitate to ask. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 2: Configured

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. So you can't sue me, Stephanie Meyer. Ha! XD

**Summary: **

[AU] When God realized that vampires are gradually destroying life's established equilibrium, He sent one of His messengers to fix it. A clueless and oddly sarcastic angel was chosen among the rest to be delivered from heaven to earth's surface to balance the imbalanced. Meet Isa Bella, an angel with a sharp tongue. She kept wondering, why among His other angels did God choose her, the indifferent little misfit? Rather than the brave and loyal Gabriel, why she? And here comes Edward, the nosy mind reading vampire. How the hell does he fit in the already complicated picture? [ExB]

A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update. My schedule was just so...BAH! Anyway, this chapter doesn't make any sense so please, if you have any questions I'd be happy to answer them. Again, I would like to apologize for my crappy grammar for the nth time. There's no quick cure for that common sickness. It just won't go away. :|

And I would like to thank the people who gave me fabulous reviews. Thanks. They made my day. Please review this chapter. No flames please. Thanks. :D

* * *

Chapter Two:

"Edward! What did you do?"

I thought my brain stopped for a minute there. Oh, Saint Peter! His eyes were molten yellow. He has yellow eyes! His eyes were gold! It was so mesmerizing and so—

What the heck am I thinking? I must be losing my mind. Earth had suddenly given me a fetish for sparkling object. Great. Now, how could I ever return up with a mind like this? Stupid human brain.

"Nothing Alice, I was just curious…" he looked over his shoulders and stood up. "I'm calling Carlisle."

"Wait—" I raised my chin up, only to meet his retreating back.

"Hi!" A tiny girl had suddenly appeared before me. Oh, heavens. She also has the same golden eyes as the boy. Why must everything down here have to be oh-so-shimmery? "What's your name?" she asked with a chirp.

I focused my eyes on her face, it was pointed but I must say that if her face was chiseled by an artist, that latter was obviously a perfectionist. Even with my lack of human judgment, I could tell that this girl was beautiful. "Isabella." I croaked. "Excuse me for asking but where am I? And who are you people?" This was the part that I'm supposed to say, _'Take me to your leader, puny human.'_

"We're the Cullens," she smiled and as if by cue, her head looked back as the door opened revealing two male humans approaching me with contrasting expressions. One was smiling and the other one was scowling. He'd better not be scowling because of me.

"Isabella, isn't it? How are you feeling?" The smiling of the two had said. Oh wow, am I so surprised to see another pair of molten, yellow eyes twinkling before me.

"Yes." I nodded slightly. "I'm feeling…sore." I trailed off when I noted that the frowning being behind the sun-haired smiling man was staring at me. Or was that a glare? I couldn't tell. I mimicked his actions at him but it made his frown deeper. What the heck is this fellow's problem? I'm so confused. What's wrong with these humans?

"Ah yes, of course. Isabella,--"

"Bella, please call me that." If Peter insisted that I use the _'more proper human name'_ for these beings rather than my original one then I might as well modify it a little to my own liking.

"Bella," he repeated with a grin. Ooh, he has a set of shiny teeth. I'm starting to get the impression that everything here sparkled. "Your injuries were not that serious, I found no broken bones, sprains or any permanent injuries. You're feeling tender because of the bruises scattered all over your body specially the back region. Aside from that, you're fine."

Right, right so in translation, I would live long enough to cherish Earth and live happily ever after. Thank you very much, Mr. _I_-_smile-a-lot-because-I-have-a-gorgeous-set-of-shiny-pearly-white-teeth_ because what you said made my day. Seriously, now I could die happy.

"Right," I said and with a nanosecond hesitation, I added "Who are you golden eyed people?" After that, I also noticed that the three of them had the complexion that would make any clouds jealous. They were almost translucent in color. Is this normal among their race or am I supposed to feel puzzled because everything here doesn't make any freaking sense. Now, I'm more confused with all the wrong reasons.

"Oh, how rude of us." _the-one-who-smiles-lot_ chuckled in an amused tone, one that you won't take as sarcasm. He has a nice laugh. "My name is Carlisle Cullen and I'm a doctor."

REALLY? Isn't that surprising? I wouldn't have guessed. Would you?

"This is my daughter, Alice," he tipped his yellow head towards the black haired girl on my side that beamed at me when I shifted my gaze on her. Yeap, everything here shines.

"And my son, Edward."

Oh, the frowner. "Hello." He said in a bored drawl.

"Hello," I replied with equal enthusiasm. I looked at what-his-name smiling male human, "I assumed that I am in your house, situated in one of your guest rooms."

"You're right." He smiled.

I frowned, "Why?" I asked, bemused. "Why am I here? I am not a guest." I added for the irritation that he might copy a certain, annoying key keeper who resides up there because I might kill him if he did.

Mr. Doctor Obvious laughed his harmonious laughter and waved his head slightly "Of course, you're a guest now." Wow, am I flattered. "—you see, my wife together with my other son, Emmet, found you lying on our backyard, unconscious."

Yard! Freaking sunshine, I know I didn't fell in some comfy, grassy yard a moment ago. What my back came acquainted with was not a field of lush grass but a bed of pebbles and sand. That is _so _not a yard.

"They thought you were injured and you were." he said.

And they deserved a golden medal for deducing such an obvious fact. I frowned, "I still can't move. I thought these were just minor injuries." I looked down to my body and saw that I was covered by a brownish-orangish of some sort blanket. My arms were glued on my sides. I can't lift them. I looked at him for some pow-wow explanation that might salvage me with some sanity left in my being.

He lifted one yellow eyebrow, "It is." he replied. He left by the bed's foot and walked besides the little pixie that won't stop beaming at me. Now, I could see the resemblance. Their mutual love for smiling. "Is it numb? Are you in pain when you're attempting to move? Can you do some minor movements with your fingers?"

If I could then I would but I can't so I won't. "Numb, no pain and can't move my fingers and toes…" I trailed off, a scowl forming in my lips. "What did you do to me?" I half demanded.

He smiled, "Nothing that would bring you any harm, I can assure you." He said as he picked something from a pocket on his shirt and pulled out a pen looking thing in his hands. He showed it to me, and clicked it on, "Mind if I recheck for any concussions?" I warily shook my head. He nodded and reached forward to shine the light first in my right eye, then my left. Whatever he did made my head ached but I kept my mouth shut. He might poke me in the eye with that pen thing if I utter just a single word.

"No head injury." he moved away and smiled.

"But I still can't move."

"Perhaps it's because of the swelling of the bruises. They hurt a lot making your whole body numb." He explained. "Those were the effects of falling."

FALLING!

I have no idea why but that word made me cringed. "How are you so sure?" I asked suspiciously.

"Because you were lying on your back where most pressure would hit once you fall from a high place. Looking at your bruises, they were newly acquired and the pebbles and the stones where you were previously lying mark the spots."

Oh. Right. Whatever.

"Where did you fell from?"

* * *

A/N: Is it me or Bella is starting to get more irritating than usual in this chapter? HAHA. Review please. :D


	4. Chapter 3: Mortality

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. So you can't sue me, Stephanie Meyer. Ha! XD

**Summary: **

[AU] When God realized that vampires are gradually destroying life's established equilibrium, He sent one of His messengers to fix it. A clueless and oddly sarcastic angel was chosen among the rest to be delivered from heaven to earth's surface to balance the imbalanced. Meet Isa Bella, an angel with a sharp tongue. She kept wondering, why among His other angels did God choose her, the indifferent little misfit? Rather than the brave and loyal Gabriel, why she? And here comes Edward, the nosy mind reading vampire. How the hell does he fit in the already complicated picture? [ExB]

A/N: Oh my God. Has it really been four months since I last updated? My negligence is inexcusable. I know and I'm deeply sorry. It seems that the summer heat had eaten my brain cells. I feel terrible for not updating.

Again, I would like to apologize for my crappy grammar for the nth time. There's no quick cure for that common sickness. It just won't go away. :| (Yes, it's a copy paste of last chapter's apology but it doesn't mean that I am not sincere.)

* * *

Chapter three:

I felt my muscles tugged at the neck area and it hurts like a sudden roll of thunder prickling my skin. My eyes reluctantly met the golden pair of none other than Mr. Frown himself. He was staring at me, his face void of any emotions. He was behind the two people, who both share a happy, mutual fascination to the idea of smiling while he, on the hand seemed to loathe it.

"Um." was all my wit could provide at the moment.

"Edward! Stop straining her." the tiny girl who was leaning by my side hushed the frowner she called Edward. The boy didn't seem to retaliate as the girl shifted her attention back to me much to my intense exasperation.

I'm really, _really_ starting to love Earth.

"Do you remember anything?"

I could feel all golden eyes on me and it wasn't a happy feeling. I stared at her, "Why can't I move again?" my voice was foreign in my own ears; I could tell that this body was paling in comparison to my old one not that I could remember. My memories up there were bleak. Either I'm too stoned or my mortal brain couldn't handle such intense recollections. I chose the former. I was fretting that these humans might have done something in my mortal vessel. And surely, Peter wouldn't be happy if a visage of a broken human/angel appears before him with an obvious failed mission. Speaking of which, I still don't have the slightest idea what _exactly_ my mission is. All I remembered is to _"balance the imbalance"_

Right. Perhaps the phrase refers to my injured vessel. And my mission was actually to balance my imbalance-ness. Yeah, that could work and I might as well kick Peter's behind while at it.

"Aside from the bruises it might be the painkillers. Now, can you tell me what were you doing in our backyard?" the girl with black spikes adorning her head pressed on but not unkindly. Her small figure was crouched by my side, her face almost a few inches from mine.

She's breathing my air and it's making me twitch. "Alice, if you could try to stop your incurable and supremely annoying tendency of hovering, please do not hesitate to start now." the ma— boy with a permanent frown droned with a heavy tone of sarcasm and languidness. I rolled my eyes towards him and I met his golden ones. He was tall and lean with his arms pressed against his blue clad chest. I was momentarily dazed at the color blue. The shade somehow mollified me.

"Children, children please." my musing was interrupted by a slightly amused tone of a parent in a mock scolding tone. I was oddly familiar with these human norms and that begs the question: WHY?

Come to think of it, I was sure that I know nothing much of humans before I lunged down on Earth and the eerie fluency and instinctual facts flowing in my system unnerved me. Like knowing what a backyard is and that I was placed in a guest room seemed like a secondhand knowledge to me. I was perplexed at this new found awareness. I haven't noticed it until now. Or was it gradually filling my human brain without my consent? My brain was whirring chaotically. Feeding all data at once and I could tell that my mind couldn't contain it all. My head was aching.

"Edward, Alice I think it might be better if we allowed Bella to rest for another moment or two." the heavy muscular tone of the human smiling machine disrupted my inner battle. I failed to notice that both teens had left the room. Either they were too fast or I was too distracted. I looked up; the rigidness was still evident on my face. I could tell by how tense my facial muscles were. The doctor stood by the door, his kind yellow eyes on me. He might have noticed that I needed something.

I looked at him with desperation. If I want my mission to be accomplished, I'd better start asking questions now.

The doctor frowned at my expression, removing himself from the door, he went near the bed. "Are you feeling any pain?" he asked, alertness of a medical man dignified his tone.

I bit my bottom lip. What now, Einstein? Pushing aside the abrupt use of humanly reference, I worked up my mouth to tell this sunshine man my dilemma.

"Sir," I started softly.

He seemed sensitive enough to sense my discomfort. He didn't press on like his daughter would have done. Fatherly, I distractedly observed.

"I…uhm."

I blamed Peter. The awkwardness choked me beyond belief. I writhe under the fabric of the duvet.

"Uh," I continued to fumbled. What on earth should I say? _'Could you ever so nicely please take me to your leader? You see, I'm an angel masquerading as a human from Heaven and I need to balance the imbalance or else Peter, oh, you know Peter the one who's holding and brandishing a key to heaven, yeah…he's my superior aside from God Himself and he would most likely chopped me to pieces if I returned up there empty handed. Oh yeah by the way, I don't like your eyes. It's giving me impure thoughts.'_

Oh Heavens. I hate Peter. My dislike for him intensified almost leading to hatred. Have I mentioned how a big prat he really was?

"_Immortality is a big no-no for us, angel."_

His sage like voice flowed in my head like a loose faucet left open. Without thinking, I met his patient golden eyes and blurted out softly. "Do you know anyone who's immortal here?"

* * *

A/N: Edward is not yet on the roll. Next chapter, we'll see more of him. I hope? Hahaha. Review please. :D


End file.
